The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system for injecting fuel in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor may have a primary combustion system and a secondary combustion system downstream from the primary combustion system. The secondary combustion system has fuel injectors for injecting fuel into a stream of combustion products of the primary combustion system. However, installation and maintenance of the fuel nozzles for the secondary combustion system may introduce complications. Depending on the application, the liner and/or transition piece of the combustor may require modifications to accommodate the fuel nozzles for the secondary combustion system. Furthermore, repairs and modifications to the fuel nozzles and the secondary combustion system may be difficult. For example, in a combustor having fuel nozzles for a secondary combustion system, the fuel nozzles may be difficult to locate or access during repair or disassembly. Additionally, supplying fuel to the fuel nozzles of the secondary combustion system may introduce further complications.